Stuffed Stockings
by Kowaba
Summary: A few glasses of wine, a nice roaring fire, and an especially mouth watering MILF to admire make for an excellent Christmas. Izuku was a good boy all year, so he definitely deserves to find Mitsuki Bakugo underneath the Christmas tree.


Izuku x Mitsuki

_**A/N:**_** Well, this wasn't what I had planned for my Christmas special, but I am not complaining at all and neither should you guys! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or anything relating to the series. **

_**Warnings:**_** OOC, MILFS, Lemons**

* * *

"Another glass!" Mitsuki Bakugo chuckled boisterously as she leaned back into the cushion of the couch, kicking her feet up in the air and losing the small red slippers she had on. The stunning, vivacious mama was well into her fifth glass of wine, so it was an understatement to say the MILF was a little tipsy.

The relaxed mother turned her gaze from her friend to stare at the crackling fireplace that warmed the Midoriya's living room. The fireplace in the corner continued to dazzle it's bright lights onto the room's occupants and the presents so formally laid out beneath the tree. Mitsuki found the room to be quite cozy and was glad that her friend invited her over for a nice chat on Christmas Eve.

Inko Midoriya laughed quietly, acting much more refined than her dear friend. Complying with the blonde's wishes, Inko poured more of the deep red liquid into the shaking glass held by Mitsuki.

The Bakugo matriarch grinned victoriously as she saw the liquid fill the glass. "Oh Inko, you should have known better than to break the good stuff out on me!" The mother declared.

Mitsuki once again shifted in her seat, nearly losing the Santa hat she had on top of the spiky puff of blonde locks on her head. Just like her son, Mitsuki had a distinct hairstyle that made her instantly recognizable in a crowd of people. Of course, her current attire would also set her apart from most.

The brazen MILF was dressed like Saint Nicholas himself, wearing a thick, red coat that only exemplified her killer hourglass figure. The puffy fur lining the coat was pushed open by her herculean chest that defied gravity. The vast expanse of her tanned tit flesh was falling out of her red coat and even Inko herself could not deny the subtle glances she took at her fellow mother's titanic jugs. Nor could Inko deny how silky smooth Mitsuki's meaty thighs looked as they emerged from the fur-lined bottom of the coat that failed to reach the middle of the thick, tree-trunk legs. Every time Mitsuki adjusted herself on the couch, more of her youthful skin was revealed and no one could tear their eyes away.

Not even Izuku himself, who would periodically check in on the two older women to make sure they were doing fine. As of that moment when Inko was refilling Mitsuki's glass, Izuku was standing in the kitchen, clutching on tightly to the mug of hot chocolate in his hands. His knuckles turned white with frustration and he could easily break the porcelain mug, but he held his composure. Instead, Izuku took his frustration out on his lower lip that he was chewing on intensely.

He was a young man, a teenage. Izuku was like any other red-blooded male his age and had desires of the carnal nature and right now, Katsuki's mom was the star of all his fantasies. The absolutely mindbogglingly thicc mama made his heart throb and his dick insanely hard. Izuku's erection was so prominent that he had to tuck it in between his legs each time he walked in there.

"C-Can I-I get y-you anything-g?" Izuku managed to fumble out as he stepped in front of the couch where the drunken MILF was currently relaxed.

His face burned bright red as he saw Mitsuki's spread legs. They were far apart from each other as they hung off the edge of the seat cushion. Her bare feet dangled off the sides and the tips of her toes were pressed against the cool wood floor. The light of the flames in the fireplace shone brightly on her freshly pedicured toenails, almost stealing his attention away from the slow, teasing rise of her skirt riding up on her thick thighs. The boy's pupils zeroed in on every little millimeter of her perfect skin, desperately hoping the next would reveal to him the prize at the apex of her inner legs.

Mitsuki was indeed drunk, but she'd have to be a complete idiot not to realize the stirrings in the frazzled boy's pants. It was like she could even see the thoughts play out in the boy's mind as he so lustfully observed her curvaceous form.

The busty Mrs. Claus smirk devilishly as he the frightened boy seemingly melted before her heavy gaze. With a quick flick of her long tongue across her plump lips, Mitsuki pointed to the armchair adjacent to her spot across the coffee table.

"Sit, Izuku. You've been such a charming little host since I walked in!" Mitsuki verbally gushed at the boy who shakily nodded and fell into the seat appointed to him. "I am dying to hear about you! Tell me what's going on in your life!" The blonde enthused.

Inko, who had been steadily nursing her fourth glass of wine, smiled brightly as her son was given such a pedestal by her friend. "Oh Izuku has been such a blessing in this house whenever he comes home from UA! They really teach them how to care for themselves there!"

The Bakugo MILF chortled at that. "Well, maybe their teachings got through to Izuku, but they've yet to stay in my brat's head. Katsuki is probably too distracted by all the girls running around in the dorms." Mitsuki said offhandedly before locking eyes with Izuku.

"What about you Izuku…" Mitsuki called out to the boy in a low voice, almost a sultry purr. "Any girls caught your eye?" The mother nearly whispered, steadily shaking her wine glass with her left hand while her right hand took its place on the edge of her fur-lined coat. Delicately, her thin fingers slipped into the inside and gently rubbed her luscious breast.

Izuku nearly choked at the question but went pale as Mitsuki began to toy with her clothing. She'd deftly pull at already stretched material, threatening to spill more of her pliant breast meat out into the open air. The few buttons that held the piece of clothing together nearly tore from the fabric as she softly tugged at it.

"N-Not r-r-really…" Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously as he crossed his legs, trying to hide the erection he was sporting. It hurt so damn bad; he could barely focus on anything else! He should try to escape to the bathroom and relieve himself before his own anatomy gets him into trouble!

Mitsuki titled her head to the side in mischievous question. "Really? No cuties interest you?" The blonde bombshell asked in confirmation to which the young man nodded his head. "Perhaps you just haven't met the right one yet. You just need time to find your type!" She reasoned.

Again, Izuku nodded. He had to agree with her that he didn't meet the right one, but that was until now. Now all he could imagine himself doing was fucking the curvy mama absolutely senseless.

Biting her lip, Mitsuki decided to send the boy reeling. Hooking two fingers around her coat's hemline, the mother pulled the fabric down far enough for her dark, mature nipple to slowly peek out into the open. She breathed a sigh of relief as the cooler air of the room wafted over the small bud in the center of her brown areola, causing it to slowly harden before the boy's eyes. Mitsuki just grinned devilishly and winked at Izuku.

The aspiring hero nearly fell over out of his seat as he stared at the woman sitting not two feet away from his own mother was flashing him! Mitsuki was bold and aggressive, daring to take risks the girls at UA would blush and run away from. His hands bolted down to hold the bulge that threatened to tear his zipper, deathly scared of what might happen were Mitsuki or even his mom see that he popped an erection at a time like this.

Inko of course was none the wiser to what was going on between her friend and her son. She had been silently sipping away at her now empty glass and watching the two interact. "That's right honey just give it time. You will meet the right girl eventually!" Inko agreed with Mitsuki, even though she didn't understand the hidden meaning in the blonde's words.

"Thanks m-mom." Izuku smiled shakily at his mom, though he could not tear his eyes away from Mitsuki's pert, appetizing nipple that she began to play with.

Mitsuki would flick, pinch, or tug at her thick bud to elicit some reaction from the boy. So far, it worked greatly in her favor and she was allotted some many cute flinches or winces. She could tell the boy was struggling to control himself and she wondered just how far she could push him before he finally snaps!

God, the entire globe of feminine flesh glistened in the orange glow of the fire. Her quirk, Glycerin, used to make her seem so youthful also added extra allure from how shiny her body appeared.

As Inko made to pour herself another glass, she received only a few droplets that splattered down into the basin of her glass. Momentarily frowning, the green-haired mother sighed as she removed herself from her seat at the opposing side of the couch. "More wine, Mitsuki?" Inko asked politely.

The spiky-haired lady nodded her head delightfully, managing to cover the middle of her breast with her forearm just in time to shield it from her friend's view. "Of course! Maybe crack open a bottle of something a little sweeter?"

Inko smiled and nodded. "I think I have just the right bottle for you! I may need to dig around a bit to find it." Izuku's mom said, shuffling past her son and her guest to prance on over to the kitchen. She did so hastily as she wanted to be back in the conversation as soon as possible.

However, even Izuku knew that they were past the point of talking. As soon as his mother passed by, the stunning MILF in front of him grinned predatorily and let her arm fall from covering her breast while she sat her glass aside. Mitsuki bit her lip sensually as her now other free hand tugged at the other side of her coat, unleashing her other tit.

Eyes glittering with mischief, Mitsuki now had her glorious, jiggly G-cup boobs now out in the open. Her hands grabbed at the bountiful breast meat and she squeezed her titanic tits for his and her own content. Grabbing, pawing, pulling, and jiggling. Mitsuki made all the actions so damn smooth and lewd.

Izuku's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. This woman was dangerous! How could she possibly reveal then play with herself in front of him while his mom was not twenty feet away!

Mitsuki seemed to read his thoughts and pressed a finger to her plump, ruby red lips as she peeked over at the kitchen. Inko was searching a cabinet, slightly frustrated that she did not know what she did with a personal favorite of hers. But more importantly, she was preoccupied and would be none the wiser.

Deftly, Mitsuki slid from her reclined position on the couch and crawled on her hands and knees over to the armchair were Izuku sat. The poor boy was deathly still as the super-hot predator of a MILF seemingly slithered over before him. Once there, the beautiful mama placed her hands flat on his muscular thighs and squeezed the taut flesh hidden by his pants.

The tubular bulge in his pants stretched the fabric of his jeans thin. The zipper had been forced down to nearly its hallway point! Her eyes were locked on his lap as her hands ventured further to rub his swollen member. All the while, his eyes were on her enormous rack that jiggled with every little move she made.

"My, my, my." Mitsuki breathed out softly as her fingers pressed down on the mammoth beast hiding in the boy's trousers. "I can already tell, your extremely gifted for a boy your age. Katsuki isn't even half this size…" She whispered to him.

Her statement sent shivers down Izuku's spine as he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling as emotions coursed through his body at an intensity that nearly drove him up the wall.

Quietly, Mitsuki unzipped his zipper before her fingers worked to undo the button of his jeans. She was calm and collected but had small hiccups where her excitement shone through. Like dough popping from a small cannister, Izuku's pitched tent stretched free with one less layer. Just the thin material of his boxers kept Mitsuki from enjoying the ultimate Christmas gift!

"Goodie…" Mitsuki mumbled to herself, drunk from both wine and lust. Her eyes focused on the blunt, throbbing tip of his massive meat. Globs of slick, silvery precum oozed through the fabric of his boxers.

Mitsuki was an eager girl. No one could keep her from what she wanted. Why should his underwear be any different?

The poor boy waited on baited breath as Mitsuki reached for the tight elastic waistband of his boxers. His underwear was suffocating his manhood and he couldn't wait for it to be free at last. Of course, the fact that his mother was nearby and could spot them at any second also excited him to no end.

Her long, slim fingers brushed against his warm skin and her tips felt the prickly hairs on his pubic mound before she grazed the fat base of his cock. Smiling brilliantly, Mitsuki yanked down his boxers with a swift movement!

"Uh!" Izuku gasped as his now free cock jumped up and bobbed in the air before coming to settle in a perfect 90-degree angle jutting out of his lap. It throbbed harder and harder by the second, responding to Mitsuki's enamored gaze.

"Holy shit…" The MILF gawked as her eyes raked over every fat, pulsing inch of his monstrous soldier. She finished pulling his boxers down to come to rest around his ankles with his jeans, all the while staring unabashedly at the meat pipe before her. "So fucking… enormous!"

Without waiting another moment to think, Mitsuki grabbed her plush mammaries and slapped them around his solid cock. Despite her enormous breasts being one of her most prominent assets, as well as being some of the biggest tits Japan has ever seen, they could not even swallow his cock! His swollen, purple tips jutted out from her vast expanse of boob meat with a few inches to spare!

"Motherfucker's got to be at least a foot long…" The voluptuous mama said to herself idly, squeezing her doughy boobs as she began to rock them up and down his stem, gracing him with a glycerin-lubed titfuck that only a hot mom like her could deliver.

Izuku's legs shook as his dick was stimulated in such a hot, erotic way. He could feel her heartbeat through the underside of his cock! Never would he ever guessed that he might one day get Mitsuki Bakugo, his self-proclaimed rival's own mother, to wrap her giant knockers around his stud cock. He must have been dreaming!

Her thick, mature brown nipples were hard as diamonds as her fingers squished as much of her tit flesh into her hands as she could. Controlling these fat monsters was always a difficult task, but she need to be in complete command of these overgrown jugs if she wanted to stand a chance against this beast. Looking down at the occupied valley between her tits, Mitsuki watched in fascination as his swollen helmet would disappear into her breasts before shooting back up, nearly touching her plump lips. Precum began to pool at the slit and her mouth watered.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, gladly kissing his huge tip. Salty, tangy fluid began to seep into her mouth, and she drank it without complaint, savoring it's unique flavor! What started with just suckling on the tip soon evolved into her gobbling down the head whole and working on sucking as much of his cock into her gullet as she could.

"Oh man…" Izuku groaned out, his hands slowly sliding up to Mitsuki's spiky blonde locks to grab ahold of her luscious hair to hold onto. His hips make small jerking movements, but she gladly accepted his excitement and humored his enthusiasm by sucking harder.

Between the steady bobs of her head, the soft pillows that were her lips, and the smooth gliding of her huge boobs around his cock, Izuku felt like he was going to burst in her mouth at any second!

But alas, their perfect little bubble of carnal entertainment was about to burst. "W-What are you two d-doing?!" Inko nearly screeched as she witnessed her best friend go down on her own son in the living room! How could a woman of her age be so scandalous and daring!

Izuku's back went stiff as his eyes popped open to see his mom was standing right next to the armchair he was resting in! He was embarrassed beyond words! "M-M-Mom! I-I-I c-can e-explain!" Izuku cried out in terror.

Mitsuki on the other hand, was calm and collected as she uncorked her mouth and smiled deliciously, licking her lips to taste Izuku's manly flavor still on them. "Inko, you never told me about this! Your son has such a fat cock!" The blonde mama enthused.

Inko's already scarlet face burned even more at the shameless woman who continued to fuck her son's cock with her silky-smooth jugs. "S-Stop t-that! Why the hell are you doing that to my son?! You are a married woman, Mitsuki!"

The assertive MILF between her son's legs simply shrugged in response to the statement. "I'm sorry! I just can't help myself around this monster sausage! I fell in love with it the moment I saw it!" Mitsuki explained.

Izuku's mother's eyes began to dart back and forth between Mitsuki and her son's overwhelming prick. Indeed it was massive, that much was for certain. Hell, it held her attention for longer periods of time than Mitsuki did. Stubbornly, Inko bit her lip and tried to ignore how tasty the cock looked. Much like her son, Inko began to fantasize about his cock much like he did with Mitsuki.

"S-Still! This is my son!" Inko continued to deny herself what she was feeling, desperately wanting to end this nonsense and forget it.

"I'd be more than happy to be his new mama…" Mitsuki purred out seductively, winking at the mortified Izuku. Despite how ashamed the boy was, his cock did not lose its hardness. In fact, it seemed harder than before!

"M-Mitsuki!" Inko cried out, growing extra flustered with this predicament.

Rolling her eyes, Mitsuki relented. "Alright fine, but I get to make him cum once! And it's gonna be in my pussy!" The blonde MILF declared.

"I-If that's what it takes to end this… f-fine…" Inko relented. Just one orgasm from her son and then they can all put this behind them.

Mitsuki grinned excitedly as she withdrew her momentous rack and stood up to her full height. Spinning on her heels, the curvaceous woman presented Izuku with her full, round ass as she pulled up her coat. Izuku's cock throbbed extra hard as he saw the way the mom's ass gobbled up the flimsy G-string, leaving only a whale tail to prove it's existence.

Glancing behind her, Mitsuki chuckled as she saw the speechless boy nearly blow his load at her stacked butt. With her left hand, she pulled her thin black thong out of the way and used her right hand to take a hold of his erection. With ease and expertise, Mitsuki began to squat down until the head of his cock brushed against her prickly muff.

Inko wanted to look away. This woman was about to take her son's virginity! She shouldn't be witnessing this! However, her son's fat cock was too irresistible to her! The chubby woman could not deny that she was also getting a bit heated just looking at his massive tool.

Izuku's nuts clenched in his wrinkly sack as the small, course hairs on Mitsuki's untrimmed cunt tickled his head. The soft, warm wetness of her labia clung to his tip as she teased him, slowly moving her hips around to coat him in her juices that ran down his length.

"Come to mama, Izuku~" Mitsuki purred as she lowered herself, gasping as his blunt head began to delve into her warm cunt.

"Ahh…" Izuku moaned loudly, his head falling back as his cock was consumed by Mitsuki's soft snatch. It felt like his cock was being forced into a hot, steamy sponge that convulsed around his girth!

Mitsuki was much the same. She bit her lip harshly and nearly went cross-eyed. "Ooooh baby~" Her tone as melodious as the sounds of her plunging cunt.

Inko was biting her nails. She couldn't help but envy how Mitsuki must have felt being split open by her son's huge dong. The round mother looked down to her usual pink sweater and found that her nipples atop her own large breasts had grown erect. Looking down her son's body proved to be a wonderful point of view, but now she wanted to see things from a different perspective. Maybe seeing Mitsuki's fat tits wobble as she sunk down would drive her own body into a screeching climax?

Quietly, Inko shuffled around to the front, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. The mother of Izuku played numbly with her fingers and tried not to look to desperate, even though she could feel long strands of hair slip from her bun in the back.

Mitsuki cared not for looking prim and proper. She embraced the sultriness of her situation and let her tongue lavish the soft skin around her mouth. No longer did she need to hold onto Izuku for support as the cheeks of her doughy ass softly smacked against his muscular thighs. Her raw, puffy cunt lips kissed the base of his cock and drooled down on his balls.

She was absolutely stuffed!

Much like her son, she wasn't one to simply wait. As soon as she felt him hilt himself in her slutty cunt, she began to move once more, this time moving up.

Izuku's hands captured her explosive hips in his grasp and he held onto her, afraid that she would leave him and his cock to fend for themselves in this unbearable cold room. Fortunately for him, Mitsuki had no plans to leave him high and dry. For just as the crown of his cock was about to slip out of the wet warmth, Mitsuki dropped herself and plunged his cock back into her pussy.

"Ahh!" Mitsuki gasped as she was once again filled with his hard, swollen erection. Her legs shook as she planted herself in his lap another time, barely mustering the strength to override the pleasure so she could keep fucking herself on his foot-long club of a cock.

He was so much bigger than her husband, a cock she had grown terribly used to for almost two decades. Now she was riding this massive stallion, so her jittery body was more than excused.

But aside from the waves of euphoria coursing through her near-orgasming body, Mitsuki finally took notice of Inko. The smaller woman was beside herself in frustration. The Midoriya mother was playing idly with her hands yet she could not tear her eyes away from Mitsuki's bush riddled snatch engulfing the fat cock.

That was what finally set Mitsuki over the edge. "Oh shiiit!" Mitsuki cursed as her cunt clenched down tightly on Izuku's swollen knob. Having his mother watch her as she rode him caused Mitsuki to orgasm harder than ever before. It was just too hot! The adulterous nature of her actions weighed heavily in her mind, but having a witness forced Mitsuki to fully appreciate her situation.

Feminine juices gushed from her clogged womanhood, splashing onto Izuku's lap and the cushion below them. It was a ferocious orgasm, one that made Mitsuki shake and jiggle. Her pussy convulsed around his aching erection, desperately holding onto it as she rode out her orgasm.

However, just having the larger, curvy woman in his lap did nothing but tease him. He missed the friction of her initial pumping and wanted to feel her move around his cock again. Using his hands on her hips, Izuku forced the woman into bouncing.

"G-Gah…!" Izuku grunted as he felt her tight wetness run along his length. Every single inch of his member could feel her soothing warmth cling to his long shaft at one point. His aching balls felt fit to burst, and he needed to unload in her cunt.

Gone were the thoughts of his mother who know watched these two fuck right in front of her. Gone were the insecurities and worries. Izuku now only cared about Mitsuki's plush cunt that gobbled up his cock like her fat ass did to the G-string.

"M-Mitsuki-s-san!" Izuku called out his name, thrashing his head about as she tried to fully submerge himself in this sea of euphoria and bliss. Her pussy felt like nothing he's ever felt before. Her large, jiggling ass cheeks softly clapped against his hard abdomen each time he landed.

"F-F-Fuuuck~" Mitsuki nearly shouted as she lost control of herself. Her body felt numb as the only sensations she recognized was the splitting of her pussy around his length and the mind-breaking orgasms that Izuku was seemingly pulling the trigger on with each time his blunt tip rubbed against her G-spot.

Mitsuki's rapid fire orgasms further soaked the two and everything below them, Inko noticed. That was when she came up with a brilliant idea! This would allow her to get closer to her son's mighty erection without crossing into Taboo territory on purpose! It was perfect!

"H-Here… a-allow me!" Inko spoke softly as she traveled down to her knees on the floor in front of the two. Her eye's remained on Mitsuki's sticky, matted down bush that had droplets of precum and female discharge clinging to it. "D-Don't need you two r-ruining a perfectly good armchair…" She nearly stumbled as she grew closer.

Gently, she slipped her hand underneath her son's heavy testicles and let all their sexual juices pool in her hand. She gasped as she felt how much those fat orbs weighed, softly juggling them in her hand to feel as much as she could.

"I-Impressive!" She gasped.

Of course, Mitsuki caught on to what Inko was doing and did the woman a favor. Mitsuki's hands which her running up and down her voluptuous sides soon captured Inko's head and with a strong tug, shoved the green-haired woman's head down into her son's lap!

"Mmmmhmm mmrrrm!" Inko struggled for air as her face was pushed into her son's sweaty undercarriage. Her mouth was forced to open as his nuts fell into her warm gullet while her round nose was forced to rub against the hot underside of Izuku's length. Repeatedly, Inko felt Mitsuki's bush tickle her face and the hot MILF's juices splashed her blushing features.

Having his mom's soft lips encapsulate his nuts finally pushed Izuku over the edge. This forbidden deed made his spine tingle and his cock throb.

His fingers dug deep into the soft meat of Mitsuki Bakugo and he slammed her into a resting place in his lap, his cock fully stuffed into her velvety snatch while his pulsing nuts were being eagerly sucked on by his own mom.

"A-Aaaah~" Izuku gasped as he finally unloaded, dispensing all of his load into Katsuki's mom while Inko sucked him.

Mitsuki's mouth popped open as she too felt another powerful orgasm rip through her entire being and she felt Izuku's pulsing cock begin to dispense a piping hot batch of semen into her steaming MILF pussy.

"Shiiiit!" The blonde mom cursed, grabbing at her enormous breasts and squeezing the meat as roughly as possible, milking this most of this moment. More of her femcum rained down on Inko who was too enraptured in her son's balls to care.

Liter after liter of scalding hot, sticky cum sludge its way into Mitsuki's pussy from his slit until she reached maximum occupancy. Then the only way out was through the stuffed hole, which it soon blasted out of with high intensity, splattering against Inko's slutty face and ruining her make up.

With his climax dying down, Mitsuki was able to gather the strength to move on her own accord. She knew what Inko said before, but after such an exhilarating performance, the explosive mommy was more than happy to overstay her welcome.

"On the floor!" She ordered Inko as she shoved her fellow mother down onto her back. Before Inko could react and roll away, Mitsuki was on top of her with her knees of the smaller woman's shoulders, effectively pinning her down to the ground. "Fuck me more you big dicked bastard!" Mitsuki ordered as she shook her fat ass, making her doughy cheeks wobble and jiggle for his pleasure.

Izuku numbly moved into place. He moved from his seat with a sluggish speed, but with his cock still hard and the best way to relieve himself was ordering him to move, he would comply. His mother may not approve, and he may be grounded after Mitsuki left, but he would enjoy this early Christmas present as much as he could.

Spreading those huge globes of ass meat, Izuku saw her hairy cunt and moved his cock into position for more fucking. Her pussy sputtered and drooled in joy as his hot head ran the length of her soaked labia.

Inko looked above herself with awe. She was about to get a front row seat to a fast, rapid fucking and she was in the splash zone! The mom watched with taboo fascination as slowly, Izuku's cock entered Mitsuki's leaking snatch with strings of cum falling down and splattering against her face. Deftly, her left hand made to rub her clothed cunt.

Maybe for this Christmas, it would be acceptable for her to be naughty?

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Merry Christmas you guys! I hope everyone is doing well and having fun with their loved ones! I also hope you guys appreciate this piece I threw together last minute. I went through about five different ideas ranging multiple series before landing on this one. I want to write a few more Mitsuki pieces before I retire so look out for some more. Anyways, I hope you guys have fun and I will see you guys next year! Peace out!**


End file.
